


Уроки Диего де ла Вега

by ilera



Category: The Mask of Zorro (1998)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: На встрече Рафаэля с донами Алехандро кое-что замечает...
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Уроки Диего де ла Вега

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

«Подмечай все вокруг и не теряй бдительности», — говорил ему Диего де ла Вега, и Алехандро отлично усвоил урок. Он не сел за стол, а наоборот, отошел подальше, чтобы видеть всю комнату. Поэтому, пока доны почтительно внимали Рафаэлю Монтеро, Алехандро заметил за углом край ножен. А раз он видел ножны, то в них должна была быть шпага, притороченная к чьему-то поясу. Сделав пару шагов назад, Алехандро смог рассмотреть часть синего камзола и брюк ему под цвет, а также шпоры на военных сапогах. Прячущийся человек переменил позу, и Алехандро вдруг почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Сделав вид, что разглядывает гобелены на стенах, Алехандро передвинулся чуть левее. Свет факела выхватил из полутьмы вихрь соломенных волос, и Алехандро тут же понял, кто их подслушивает. 

Когда Монтеро сообщил, что собирается выкупить Калифорнию у Санта-Анны, Алехандро не мог не вспомнить лекцию Диего о том, что нельзя недооценивать врага. Вот и сейчас Монтеро доказал, что предпочитает обходные пути к достижению цели, а не приходящее первым на ум военное столкновение. С ним надо быть вдвойне осторожным и не открывать рот понапрасну. К счастью, другие доны выяснили, что могли, освободив Алехандро от необходимости задавать вопросы. К тому же, его все больше интересовали ножны, выглядывающие из-за угла, чем недоверие донов.

— Давайте встретимся завтра, господа, чтобы совершить поездку, которая избавит вас от сомнений, — закончил Монтеро.

Доны потянулись к выходу, следуя за хозяином асьенды, а Алехандро замешкался, поправляя костюм. Когда в комнате больше никого не осталось, он громко спросил:

— Что-то обронили, капитан?

Из-за колонны вышел Харрисон Лав и, несмотря на неловкую ситуацию, поздоровался по всем правилам приличия. По его лицу невозможно было сказать, что Алехандро застиг его врасплох.

— И часто вы подслушиваете чужие разговоры?

Лав порозовел то ли от смущения, то ли от негодования:

— Не имею такой привычки, сеньор.

— О, — понимающе кивнул Алехандро. — Вы тут по приказу дона Рафаэля?

— А вас это не устраивает?

— Скорее удивляет. Думал, вы будете присутствовать открыто.

Алехандро видел, что Лаву их разговор неприятен, но он вынужден отвечать — молчание можно было воспринять как оскорбление. При этом, если бы Алехандро не был гостем Монтеро, Лав, скорее всего, вел бы себя с ним свободнее. 

— Дон Рафаэль посчитал, что не следует смущать донов моим присутствием, — ответил Лав.

«Все приходится вытягивать клещами», — с неудовольствием подумал Алехандро. У Лава явно был опыт ухода от прямых ответов.

— Дело в вашем низком положении или высоком офицерском звании? — подколол Алехандро с добродушной улыбкой. 

На этот раз в глазах Лава мелькнула нескрываемая злоба:

— Вам следует спросить дона Рафаэля. 

Еще одним уроком Диего было пойти на уступки в споре, чтобы расположить к себе собеседника.

— Что вы, уверен, он хочет, чтобы его верный помощник был в курсе всех событий, — рассмеялся Алехандро. — Простите, если обидел вас.

— Не стоит, дон Алехандро, — из плеч Лава ушло напряжение. — Вы не могли знать, что именно мне поручено вас завтра сопровождать.

— Отличная идея, — кивнул Алехандро. — Однако час поздний, и мне следует откланяться. Где бы я мог найти дона Рафаэля, чтобы выразить свое почтение?

— Дон Рафаэль уже, верно, готовится ко сну. Позвольте мне вас проводить.

Лав распахнул перед Алехандро двери и почтительно пропустил того вперед. Выглядел он так, будто мыслями был уже в другом месте. Оказавшись на улице, Алехандро огляделся в поисках Диего, но того нигде не было видно. Лав тоже отметил отсутствие слуги и как ни в чем ни бывало подал Алехандро трость и шляпу. Сделал он это так изящно, будто всю жизнь был дворецким. 

— Спасибо, капитан, — произнес Алехандро, не сумев скрыть удивления в голосе.

Лав наконец обратил на него все свое внимание и улыбнулся:

— Ах, это? Не стоит благодарностей, сеньор, для меня честь услужить такому господину, — и, поклонившись, зашел обратно в дом.

Оставшись один, Алехандро задумался: с другими донами Лав не был так подобострастен. С другой стороны, эти доны с ним особо не общались, не видя в нем ровню. Лишь Монтеро пустил Лава в ближний круг, и тот, должно быть, ценил это и платил своей верностью. Однако к Алехандро у Лава не было ни чувств благодарности, ни приязни, и все же он выразил чрезмерное почтение. 

Вздохнув, Алехандро понял: либо уроки Диего де ла Вега пошли на пользу, либо последние несколько минут Лав над ним насмехался.


End file.
